User talk:Solar Dragon
Please Leave a Message Below If I left you a message on your talk page, please reply there as I like to keep a conversation in one place unless otherwise requested. Hi, welcome to The Cirque Du Freak Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dervish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:40, 28 April 2009 Pokemon WTF! U use pokemon wiki with all its 1,447 articles compared to Bulbapedia's 14,817? Your weird. [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] '''Sysop, Bureaucrat' Talk to me! :Maybe I do. It doesn't matter to you though. I use Wiki only, not outside Wikipedia-like websites. Oh, and don't talk to me like that. I can have you blocked. Remember that. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hiya Solar, great work on the wiki! We have another Cirque du Freak wiki the content team has been working on...but there is no need to copy what you guys have worked on already :) So, we'll be stopping by and helping you out in preparation of the upcoming movie. We've got a great skin you can use, and we'll help with your Google rank and all sorts of community stuff. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Doug (talk) 20:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Wow. You guys did a great job on the wiki. To be honest, I had sort of given up with the wiki but may carry on again, especially with the new movie out. I may try to get the wiki spotlighted as well then. The Solar Dragon (talk) 07:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Solar, I'm glad you like what we've done with the place! Is there anything from the old version of the main page you think we should incorporate into the new layout? With the movie coming out, we'll most certainly be spotlighting the wiki. I hope you can find some time to hang out here! —Scott (talk) 16:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it may be hard as I am an active member of three other wikia wikis and one non-wikia wiki as well as a contributor on wikipedia but I will try to find time. Hopefully with the spotlight, I will be able to find a backup admin but I will try to expand. The Solar Dragon (talk) 16:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey, it's been my pleasure! I'm glad there's been some renewed interest in the wiki now that the movie's come out. Once the hype has come and gone, I'm sure there will be plenty of room for changes again. I'll be keeping an eye out :) —Scott (talk) 17:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: ::::I found some information about the Larten Crepsley saga. I saw it a few days ago, tried 2 look 4 it today and found it!!!!!! ANON 16:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I have now put the information on Larten Crepsley's page. I found the information on one of the Darren Shan sites, cant remember which BUT a link is on the August Shanville monthly Hi there! I've just been snooping around in the uncategorized pages section and you have a few duplicates (technically variant spellings for the same thing, with slightly different information). Examples: * Half-Vampire and Half vampire (for this one, i'd suggest a third spelling, Half-vampire -- no capital V after the hyphen) * Vampanese and Vampaneze * Vampaneze Lord and Vampeneze Lord * Shancus and Shancus Von, Urcha Von, and Lilia Von (for this last one, wouldn't a separate page for each be better?) I'd be happy to consolidate them for you if you can indicate which is your preferred (correct) spelling — Game widow 18:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Than ks for pointing them out to me. I have added a new section to the Vampire article instead of a new article and redirected them. I have redirected others too. I deleted the Shancus Von, Urcha Von etc. page as it would be better in three articles. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 09:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::My pleasure :D — Game widow 15:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Template:Infobox Character I hope you don't mind but i changed the text color in the headers (only) to white as i could not see the black text on the dark green background — Game widow 16:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't mind. I was thinking of doing it but never got around to it. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 18:21, October 27, 2009 (UTC) More stuff Good news then. So on to the next issue! There really should be a category for "stuff", like the ship and the Kah-Gash, etc. What would you like that category to be named ? Also, what is TES (mentioned in the article Life's A Beach)? — Game widow 17:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :New link colours I agree that the "visited" colour is a bit much :) ... i'll see what i can do about that! — Game widow 21:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 08:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Test number one is on place, do a Ctrl-F5 if you don't see it yet — Game widow 16:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) New skin for the wiki How about a new skin for the wiki, instead of all that whiteness ? We have several guys on the wikia staff who are real wizards with that stuff and could make this wiki look a whole lot spiffier. You get to choose the colour scheme, of course, and have final say on what it looks like. What do you say? — Game widow 16:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :How about a blood red then. Will fit in with all of the horror subjects on the wiki. I think that it may look good as I hate the whiteness. It is too... white. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 17:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds great to me, i am coordinating with the design team to see what we can do for you! — Game widow 19:05, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::OK then. When will it be ready? ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::It will probably take a week or two, but I'll see what i can do to speed things up :) — Game widow 22:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::OK then. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) new templates While we're waiting for the new skin, i made you some templates for The Saga of Darren Shan volumes, like the ones you have for the Demonata (series) * Template:Cx01 * Template:Cx02 * Template:Cx03 * Template:Cx04 * Template:Cx05 * Template:Cx06 * Template:Cx07 * Template:Cx08 * Template:Cx09 * Template:Cx10 * Template:Cx11 * Template:Cx12 :Thanks. I was meaning to make them soon but you saved me the hassle. Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ya big softie I may have been far more harsh with vandals than your stated policy :) — Game widow 22:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well, i think it looks better for the wiki to not have so many blocked users. It works with only having to block a couple of users a month. I used this method on the Futurama wiki and it works fine. It also serves for accidental blocks. I once blocked a user but was wrong for doing so. With a warning, they can state their innocence. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) new skin I'm very glad you like it, there are still some things to tweak, but the main look is in place :) — Game widow 11:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :And sorry to hear about your finger, hope it's nothing serious! — Game widow 16:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::It is now twice its original size both in width and height. Really not nice and it is slow to type as my whole left hand hurts now. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, what did you do to it?? ... and the "hover" color for the sidebar navigator should be fixed now — Game widow 16:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Aha, i see what you mean ... fixing it, then when i'm done, you need to do Ctrl-F5 to see the change — Game widow 17:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok then. Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 17:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) OK, it should be better now, try Ctrl-F5 and let me know — Game widow 17:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Demonata character infobox Hi again, just wondering if you want a custom character infobox for the Demonata series, or if you plan to use the basic character infobox? If you want a custom one, then just let me know which fields you would like it to have and i can make one — Game widow 20:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :No point. I made the character one to be universal with the movie info for if a movie does come out in future. I could make an infobox if I wanted but it is fine the way it is. thanks anyway. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 20:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Clarification What would be the difference between People with Lycanthropy and Werewolves ? — Game widow 18:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :People with Lycanthropy would be people suffering from it but not full werewolves yet. I don't think there is need for two categories though, remove the People with Lycanthropy category. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Old Ones and Old Creatures Are these two the same or different ? — Game widow 18:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've only heard about Old Ones. Maybe the person who wrote it got it wrong. I think they are the same. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 20:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Cadaver Yeah, hi this is Leviathan657, why did you delete all the things I wrote in Cadaver's article and deleted the pic I used for him. Unlike that old pic, it wasn't fanart, it was a real, actual interpretation of Cadaver in Slawter, as confirmed by the Mighty Shan himself. Plus my information was all accurate and up to date so what the hell? I mean I understand deleting and revising articles is a part of the wikia network, but changing and entire article to the terrible format that it was like a while ago is pointless and useless. Besides some of the information you put in was false. Cadaver appeared in Death's Shadow, Demon Thief and Slawter, never in Wolf Island. so how does what you did help anyone? In fact your contribution is the same as if I were to go through out theis entire wikia and erase everysingle article, just for people to go back through and clean up the mess. (Leviathan657 19:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC)) :I'm pretty sure that that Demon was not Cadaver. That is why. Cadaver was only in too books to my knowledge (maybe 3). But not Slawter, ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Fine, then why don't we put the article back to the way I had it but create a seprate section for the Cadaver in Slawter, as Shan confirmed that it was a Cadaver variation. It is possible that it wasn't the Cadaver from Demon Theif and could be a demon Familiar created by Lord Loss because he likes Cadver so much, I don't know, but one book variation wouldn't be enough for an article, which is what I'd do if denied this, saying like the articles, Artery and Spine, that Cadaver may have appeared in Slawter. Would that be better? (Leviathan657 22:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC)) :If it really is a Cadaver variation, then a second article will be good. I will be on it right now then. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 08:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Question I was thinking shouldn't this article be sperate like Cirque Du Freak, The Demonata, and The City in a sepreate wiki? --Cococrash11 19:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Why called Cirque Du Freak wiki if it talks about all Darren Shan book? Why not just called it Darren Shan's Book wiki? --Cococrash11 21:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :It is called Cirque du Freak wiki as it is a name for the wiki. It is like Memory Alpha of Wookiepedia. We just use it as a name for the collective subjects. Any way, without a full time admin here to protect the wiki, would you be interested? I will be willing to give you a trial at first. I have seen your contributions and they are relatively good. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure how do you do it? --Cococrash11 05:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Ok then. I have to do it. I will give you Sysop rights at first. Delete articles and block users. Stick by these rules for blocking people, Cirque du Freak wiki:Policy. The warning template is here: Template:Vandalism. Use or just if you had to delete the article . If after a week I see that you are no good, I will remove your powers. I will give you them now. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 08:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) SO what excatly should I do to keep my powers? --Cococrash11 00:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Basically, don't abuse them. If you see vandalism, deal with it. etc. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also, check the . You may see vandalism here. Revert it. Check all edits by IP addresses and new users. They can be vandalism. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Goll Why don't you just stub it instead of delteing it? --Cococrash11 17:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Half a line does not even credit a stub. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 18:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Crepsley titles I found out here that the titles of the Crepsley novels are out. #Birth of a Killer #Ocean of Blood #Palace of the Damned #Brothers to the Death. User:Grayravenpaw 08:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. Feel free to create articles on them now, using the book template as used on other articles. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 17:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Adimin I did check but I was busy with homework, and family thing. Beside I haven't seen any major vandalism in the wiki latley. --Cococrash11 19:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash Name of the wiki site I was thinking this website should be called Cirque Du Peida. It sounds more catchy and doesn't sound like the name of the book. --Cococrash11 03:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I like the name. I think it should stay. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 08:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Why do you even like the name? The name I provided is the same as yours except the one with ending. --Cococrash11 21:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Other Admin Are there other admin beside me in this wiki? --Cococrash11 21:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Yes. Me. And an inactive one who created the wiki. Also, I don't want to change the name as it will mean changing the logo too, which I don't really want to do. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 05:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) How to make a warning There is an unregistered contributor whose been vandlizing Darren Shan (character). So I give him a first warning in his talk page so is it correct? This is the IP adress 204.38.174.3 You should check if I did right or wrong. --Cococrash11 20:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :That will do although the best way it to use: ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Redircet How do you remove the redirect between Demon Master and Demonata? --Cococrash11 23:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Well, if you search it, it will redirect you and near the top of the article, it will say redirected from Demon Master. Just click the link and edit as normal. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 05:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cross-Wiki Promotion Hi, True Blood wiki is having a big Season 3 Premiere Giveaway! Would you be okay with us putting up a short term ad on the homepage here, or possibly doing a blog post? We'd like to make sure as many people as possible know about the event. Check it out here:http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kacieh/True_Blood_Giveaway and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for any help you can give!-- Kacie (talk) 23:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Articles Can you tell some editor to edit all the articles I created like The Demonata minor charater in Book and etc. I mean it bearly had any edits. --Cococrash11 03:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, I can't just tell editors to edit something. Admins are not the boss of the wiki or anything. ☆The Solar ☆ 04:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Well you could tell them just don't boss them around. Maybe saying in a messageboard which one need the most editing. --Cococrash11 00:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I hope you haven't left!!! This wiki is going to the crapper. If you are the only admin and you are no longer using the wiki you should hand your power over. Give me admin power and i will indeed help the wiki a lot more than i do now. If your not sure, look at my contributions to the Red Dead Redemption wiki. Bumfree 23:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Vampire Hub! Hey, I'm Kate and I work for Wikia. I wanted to let you know about a "vampire project" I've been interested in. I would like to create a footer for major Vampire Wikis like True Blood, Buffy, Twilight, Cirque du Freak, Vampire Diaries (and others) that all the vampire wikis can place at the bottom of the mainpage to create a sort of "vampire community." The footer would just have links to all the vampire wikis in one convenient location. I've ran it by the admin on Vampires Wiki: http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and he seems interested in the idea. I'll be talking to admins for the above wikis and I would love it if you guys were up for it. I would just create a simple template for the footer and give you the code if you like (or I can place it on the page also). I got the idea from the Anime/Manga community who utilizes for all their wikis and it works really well for them. The superhero/comics wikis do it as well. Let me know if you're interested or if you have any questions! Kate.moon 22:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks!